


Playthings

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Deaf!Sam Verse [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2x11, Awesome Dean Winchester, Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Sam, Deaf Sam Winchester, Episode: s02e11 Playthings, Hurt Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sad Sam, Tag to 2x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: Tag to 2x11





	Playthings

**Author's Note:**

> " " - indicates speech  
> ' ' - indicates signing

It had all happened in a matter of minutes.

They'd gone to tell Susan that she needed to get her daughters and go, and then Sam found himself diving into a pool.

His arm hurt, and his hearing aids were probably ruined, but he'd saved the kid.

After being handed a towel, Sam had preceded to dry himself off the best he could before taking out his hearing aids and dumping them into the pocket of his jacket. Dean didn't need to know that he'd wrecked them right now.

And then they'd found Rose dead in her room.

* * *

It was a long drive back to the hotel filled with hours of Dean purposely ignoring him. That was always fun.

After three hours, Sam gave up.

"Come on, lay it on me..."

Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You're annoyed, just shout at me and get it over with."

"I'm not annoyed, Sam."

"Then why you ignoring me?"

"Because you scared me back there!" Dean shouted before taking a breath. "I thought when she said there was a door round back that it would take you to the pool level, I didn't think it would have you diving from the top floor."

"D'n, I was fine."

"You can't swim, Sam! You know what the doctor said!" The eldest Winchester argued.

"D'n..."

"You're prone to seizures. What would've happened if you'd had a seizure right there, huh?! Because I couldn't get in!"

"I didn't..."

"It doesn't matter! You could have, but you jumped in anyway!"

"Tyler would have died!" Sam shouted in response.

"I know..." Dean sighed. "I know... I just... You scared the crap out of me, because if something had happened, I wouldn't have been able to stop it."

"I not sixteen anymore, D'n. I know Dad terrified you with all worst case scenarios of my condition when we younger, but I independent now. I learnt how to control my seizures and I survived three years of college on own." Sam paused. "I get it, I do. But you have to trust me. Best person to know 'bout this is me. I have them, I know when they coming...ish. But what happen today, that needed to be done to save that girl's life, and I have no regrets for what I did."

* * *

Reaching the motel room, Dean, who was still not talking but now for a different reason, had gone off in search of food leaving Sam with his next problem.

Fishing them out from the pocket of his jacket, Sam clicked open the battery compartments and disposed of the ruined power sources inside. Five minutes of searching through the duffel later and he found his emergency battery supply. Next it came to drying them out, which meant a trip to reception.

Sam exhaled in annoyance.

* * *

Stood in front of the receptionist, drenched through from head to toe, Sam smiled.

"Do you have a hair dryer I could borrow?"

* * *

Sat on the floor beside the plug socket, the aids were lying atop one of his old, ruined shirts as he slowly attempted to remove the water from the electrics. He'd been at it for ten minutes and it didn't look like he was making much progress.

To make matters worse, he'd ruined his cast. The pain in his wrist told him that the cast wasn't doing anything to support it now that the plaster was beginning to peel away. He couldn't drive with it like that, and god knows what mood Dean would return if, even if he was successful in locating a fast food joint somewhere in the area. Chances are he'd have to deal until he could sneak off and get it recast.

Checking back on the website he'd loaded up about his hearing aids, Sam scrolled down.

'Leave your aids to dry further, with the battery compartment open overnight before attempting to put in fresh batteries.'

If Dean saw that he'd ruined his aids it was not going to be pretty, especially seeing as the state of his cast was already going to get him annoyed. They'd already been fighting a lot lately, the last thing he needed was another reason for Dean to be pissed at him.

Hoping that the hair dryer had at least dried them out a bit, Sam grabbed the batteries before inserting them into his aids. Placing them in his ears, Sam flicked them on before turning to his laptop and loading up YouTube.

'high pitched sounds'

Some searching later and he hit play, turning the video up.

Sam listened to the entirety of the four minute video before huffing in anger and ripping the hearing aids from his ears.

They were fucked.

Throwing them on the floor, Sam tried to hold his composure as the weight of the world seemed to come crashing down on him emotionally. He and Dean had been at odds for a while now and it was finally beginning to take it's toll on the youngest Winchester. Sniffling, he wiped a hand across his eyes as tears began to trickle down his cheeks. Thoughts of how pathetic he was began to flood his mind as he leant back against the wall and broke down, the pain of his wrist providing the perfect final straw to his utter misery.

A light vibration faintly reached him. A few seconds and some light footsteps later and a hand came to rest gently on his shoulder, another cupping his wet cheek to guide his gaze up.

* * *

He'd entered the room to high pitched white noise playing from Sam's laptop before finding his brother sat against the wall beside a hair dryer, his hearing aids which had been thrown a short distance away, and one of his shirts. The sound of his brother's very quiet, hiccuping sobs hurt somewhere deep, his big brother senses flaring immediately.

Making his way across the room, he knelt down in front of him and reached out. Making his little brother look at him, he began to sign.

'Sammy? Wrong what?'

Sam's gaze fell.

Dean looked his brother over, cursing himself for not noticing the state of the cast earlier. The thrown hearing aids were also an easy deduction.

'Hey' He continued. 'Look me please'

Dean's expression was almost begging.

Sam sniffled before looking up.

'We buy new ones. It okay'

"Everything I touch breaks."

"Awww, Sammy..." Dean sighed, joining his brother beside the wall and pulling him close, gently moving Sam's casted arm to rest on his leg for support as he pulled him closer against his side. 'Why you not say anything?'

"Thought you be angry."

'Why be angry?'

"Because all I do is annoy you right now."

'That not true'

"Yes it is." Sam sniffled. "Last week you jump to trust other hunter over me."

'We talked about this'

"I know..." His little brother tried to fight back unshed tears. "But it still hurt."

Dean sighed. 'Tell me how you feeling'

Sam furrowed an eyebrow.

"What?"

'You heard me' Dean offered a smile.

His little brother took a breath. "I feel... like crap. I feel like I not had win in forever. I feel depressed and angry and miserable and... and I miss Dad so much..." The tears that were threatening to fall began to make an appearance. "I feel guilty... and I feel regret... and I hate myself because I killed him, and I nearly kill you. And if I could bring him back I would... but I can't, 'cause I've tried."

Dean's eyes widened in fear.

'You did what?!'

"I wanted to bring him back for you. 'Cause you not need me. You think you do, but you not. I useless. I kill the people I love and apparently even when I drunk I know that everyone around me dies... And it true. Jess died. Mom died. Dad died. What the common denominator?" He paused. "Me... I killed them all... and I gonna' get you killed too. And I scared of that more than anything in world."

'Hey, come here'

Dean pulled his little brother even closer as he broke down, Sam's face buried against his shirt as months of repressed emotions came bursting out at once. He stroked a hand through his little brother's hair reassuringly.

'It okay' He signed. 'I here, and I going nowhere. You stuck with me'

"Dad told you to kill me."

'Like I said, Dad an ass. I not ever do that'

"But what if I am evil?"

'You not'

"But what if..."

'Sam' Dean signed strongly. 'You not and I know best'

Sam smirked.

'You need to tell me when you start feeling like this, we made deal, remember? All the way back when we were kids.'

His little brother paled. "Yeah, I remember."

'Now listen. You not useless, you not get people killed, Mom, Jess, and Dad not dead because of you, the Y-E-D killed them. I know things been tough at moment but they will get better. Promise. I not treat you right lately and I sorry. I hurt you and I feel awful. But you my little bear and you know I never hate you, right?'

His little brother blushed, smiling at the old name sign.

Dean smiled too at the sight.

'Friends?'

Sam nodded, sitting upright.

"Friends."

Dean motioned to his brother's cast.

"We need to go to the hospital, bud."

"Noooooooo..." Sam groaned.

"Yesssssssss..." Dean groaned back.

His little brother rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

Taking off his plaid shirt, Dean began to tie it across Sam's shoulder.

Sam furrowed an eyebrow.

"What you doing?"

"Makeshift sling." Dean kept adjusting the shirt until he was happy. "There." Opening up the material, he gently moved Sam's arm to rest down upon it. "Am I a genius or am I a genius?" He smirked.

Sam admired it with a nod. "Not bad."

"Not bad? How dare you?" He teased.

His little brother burst out laughing, which was the undisputed best sound in the world, bringing a smile to Dean's face.

"Come on, the quicker we get there the quicker we get back." Dean helped Sam to his feet before grabbing his keys. "And we can stop at a twenty-four hour pharmacy on the way back to see if they have any aids."

Sam smiled.

"Thanks, D'n."

"That's what I'm here for, Sammy."


End file.
